el amor kazemaruxendo
by 48je69
Summary: song fic basado en la cancion de ricardo arjona "el amor"  mi segundo song fic! YAOI kazexendo ¡espero que les guste!


**El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas**

**El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio**

**Es un acto profundo de fe que huele a mentira**

**El amor baila al son que le toquen, sea Dios o el demonio...**

Amor… si amor, ese sentimiento tan puro y hermoso que todo estamos destinados a sentir algún día, aun que, como todos sabemos, no es fácil…

En mi vida he tenido muchos "amores" por decirlo de alguna manera, pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta de algo…

…El amor es solo uno, los demás son puros engaños…

Recuerdo que desde la primera vez que te vi me cautivaste por completo, eras tan hermoso y frágil que no lo pude evitar, cada noche soñaba contigo, dulces sueños a tu lado, luego me vino la locura, no dormía por el hecho de pensar con quien estabas, quien te cautivaba, quien era quien te hacia feliz… en resumen te necesitaba solo para mi…

También me acuerdo que cuando empezamos a salir nos prometimos tantas cosas como que estaríamos siempre juntos y que siempre nos amaríamos, pero…

Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto ¿Qué tanta valides tienen esas palabras? Teníamos 14, ni siquiera podíamos asegurar que pasaría al día siguiente, pero de eso se trata el amor ¿no? De actos de fe absoluta que lucharemos por cumplir

También aprendimos que el amor no es estable, que tiene peleas de por medio y la única prueba de amor concreta es batallar para superarlo todo

**El amor es una guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa**

**Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos**

**Es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa**

**El amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo...**

También ahora comprendo que el amor tiene un equilibrio, es necesario el afecto mutuo, la felicidad de ambos, la alegría compartida por el hecho de estar juntos y de creer en todas nuestras promesas…

También pude comprobar que es el amor la primera vez que te vi llorar…por mi culpa….llorabas amargamente por mi torpeza y yo…. Y yo sentía como si una espada me atravesara el corazón, esa es la emoción más amarga que es sentido… ver a la persona que más amo llorando por mi amor

Pero también recuerdo que cuando nos reconciliamos era como que el tiempo no existía…jamás existe cuando estamos juntos…también pude notar que el amor es invencible y que nada lo puede parar, definitivamente te hace un tonto…

**El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible**

**Es buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en tí...**

… un tonto que se enfrentaría a todo el mundo si es necesario para proteger a su amor, recuerdo que la vez que lo comprobé fue cuando le dije a mis padres que eras mi novio, que te amaba y que no te dejaría ir, recuerdo como se enfurecieron, como me gritaron, también recuerdo como te defendí, como definid lo que teníamos, como destruí la unión de mi familia por estar a tu lado, también recuerdo que no me importo que mis padres me odiaran, por solo tú me bastabas, tú eras todo mi mundo y mi universo, tú eras lo que me faltaba para estar completo, la persona que me da lo que me faltaba y que todo el mundo busca…. Y que en mi caso eras tú… y lo sigues siendo

**El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,**

**y te desploma porque si...**

**El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,**

**y se acostumbran a mentir...**

**El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,**

**y al final siempre se va...**

El amor es un sentimiento hermoso pero con muchos deslices que hay que superar, para resguardarlo por siempre, como una unión eterna, llena de promesas que tal vez jamás cumplamos, pero que olvidaremos por la felicidad de estar con el otro….

**El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte**

**Luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos**

**No te vayas amor que aunque duelas no quiero dejarte...**

**Si eres siempre un error, ¿por qué nunca se ven tus defectos?**

**Puede ser que lo que juzgo sea otra cosa, no lo sé...**

**Que a mi suerte le ha tocado el impostor, tampoco sé...**

Recuerdo que cuando pensaba en el amor siempre pensaba que era como en la televisión, un amor que es perfecto y encantador, con finales que duraran por siempre, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso es una farsa

Ahora sé que si tu estuvieras escuchando esto te irías, sé que me dirías que si tanto me haces sufrir mejor te vas, pero yo no te lo permitiría, porque a pesar de todo… para mi eres el ser más perfecto que puede existir, que pedirte más seria como reclamarle a un ángel que mejorara…

Sé también que yo no puedo comprobar este sentimiento, que es imposible saber si tu eres mi amor eterno, pero por lo menos se que mientras lo crea…jamás te dejare ir

**El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,**

**y te desploma porque si...**

**El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,**

**y se acostumbran a mentir...**

**El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,**

**y al final siempre se va...**

Nuestro amor a tenido muchos inconvenientes, lo sé, pero me alegra que los hayamos superado, que pudimos lograr unirnos por completos, vivir solo de este bello sentimiento, donde somos uno…

**Y no te deja decir lo que quieres decir**

**sin hacerte saber que se escupe hacia arriba...**

**Es sentarte a mirar pasar frente a tí**

**el desfile mortal del cadáver de todos tus sueños...**

pero para todo esto se necesitan sacrificios, que estoy dispuesto a cumplir, eso creo que es lo segundo más importante que quiero que sepas, que por ti renunciaría a todo, porque mi más grande sueño, mi gran deseo y mi fuente de esperanza… eres solo tu

**El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato,**

**y te desploma porque si...**

**El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno,**

**y se acostumbran a mentir...**

**El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza,**

**y al final siempre se va...**

sé que esto es algo que no puedo comprobar, se que para algunos esto es un error y que tal vez algún día nosotros les encontremos razón, pero ahora lo que me importa es lo que creemos nosotros ahora, juntos, que este sentimiento es eterno, porque si no lo fuera ya se habría esfumado

Por eso en este momento me dirijo a preguntarte lo más importante que te puedo preguntar, quiero saber si quieres unir nuestras vidas frente al mundo, hacer eterna nuestra unión ante los ojos de todos, quiero saber si quieres casarte con migo, saber si me amas como yo lo hago y saber si quieres que ante todos demostremos nuestro amor, quiero formar con tigo una familia, un hogar, porque lo primero más importante que quiero que sepas es….

Que eres mi único y verdadero amor…

y quiero que comprobemos nuestro amor juntos

Te amo Kazemaru Ichirouta

Endo Mamoru


End file.
